A Common Mistake
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: After getting a potion spilled on him by a clumsy witch, Misaki grows cat ears and a tail. As if things couldn’t get any worse, it’ll take three months to make the antidote. What’s a boy to do? Romantica.


A Common Mistake

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku, who I am not.

Summary: After getting a potion spilled on him by a clumsy witch, Misaki grows cat ears and a tail. As if things couldn't get any worse, it'll take three months to make the antidote. What's a boy to do?

Goddammit, well, I guess you're royally screwed because the plot bunnies inside my head won't stop jumping and keep changing. I can't concentrate on any of my stories because a new one always pops up. Anyways, those of you who are reading my other stories and have been waiting forever for an update, I'm sorry. If you have an idea about how you'd like to see the story go, don't hesitate to PM me about it because right now I'm pretty much brain dead on most of my stories and it does not help that there are like 30 more in my computer ^^;

Chapter One

The young woman was crying hysterically as she threw herself into the man's arms. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" The man asked worriedly as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Sakura?"

Her sobbing quieted down some and now she was just sniffling. "I-I messed up big time today, Daisuke." She cried. "If I don't fix it I'll get in trouble! I need you to help me! Please, I'll do anything!" She pleaded, clutching onto his shirt.

"What exactly did you do?" Daisuke asked nervously. "'Cause if you robbed a bank or something like that, I can't help you."

"No, nothing like that." Sakura replied. "I-I accidentally spilled a transformation potion on a human…" She admitted quietly, blushing. Daisuke's jaw dropped and he stared wide-eyed at her. "Eh, but it wasn't a strong potion! In fact it can't properly change someone completely; it only gives you some aspects of the transformation." She said nervously as she waved her hands in the air. "Um, I'm sure it'll pass in a few days or so, hopefully…"

"And what does this "transformation" entail?" Daisuke asked, his eye twitching.

"Err, just cat ears and a tail…" Sakura said, wringing her hands in her dress.

"Anything else?"

"It could possibly be contagious." Sakura muttered.

"If it's contagious why the hell aren't you watching the human you spilled it on?!" Daisuke yelled. "What's the matter with you?!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, then proceeded to push her out the door. He led her to his car and promptly pushed her in. "Geez, what would you do without me?" He sighed as he plopped down into the front seat.

Sakura beamed. "Thank you so much, Daisuke-chan!"

"Yea, yea, whatever. Anyway, where is this human?" Daisuke asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"Well, actually he's in the hospital right now because I knocked him unconscious." Sakura explained. Daisuke stared at her with narrowed eyes. Sakura began laughing nervously. "Whoops…" Daisuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. When they arrived at the hospital Daisuke used his powers to make him into a doctor and Sakura into a nurse so they could easily sneak in. "Waa~ I love this outfit! I look so, so doctor-ish." At this Daisuke hit himself on the forehead.

"What's the human's name?" Daisuke asked irritably.

"Hm…" She pondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Ah! Takahashi Misaki." She exclaimed triumphantly.

"Okay, you stay here while I go ask where his room is." Daisuke said sternly. Sakura nodded and Daisuke walked over to the desk.

Sakura puffed her cheeks out and began tapping her foot impatiently. "This is boring." She muttered, frowning. Just as she was about to walk over to Daisuke to see what the hell was taking him so long, someone ran into her causing her to fall to the floor. "GAH!" She yelped as her body hit the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you alright miss?" A tall dark-haired doctor asked, offering her his hand. Sakura took his hand and he pulled her back up.

"Yea… I'm alright." She mumbled feeling a bit dizzy. "Whoa, you're tall." She said as she looked up at him dazedly.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" He asked again.

"I've been through worse, I'm fine." She reassured with a smile.

The man nodded. "Once again, I'm sorry." With that he quickly left.

Daisuke came back and eyed Sakura's dreamy expression wearily. "Ha~ I think I'm in love." Sakura breathed, looking where the tall doctor had been standing moments before.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I know where the kid's room is." He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her in the direction the doctor had gone. Arriving to the room, the two hesitantly stuck their heads in the door.

"Ah! It's tall doctor dude!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing the dark-haired doctor from the hall standing over the bed analyzing the patient. Daisuke quickly clamped his hand over her loud mouth and pulled her back through the door, just as the doctor was turning around to investigate the noise.

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught?!" Daisuke snapped, causing Sakura to pout. "We're going to have to come back later because it's too dangerous now. At night, we'll come back through his window alright?" Sakura nodded. "Good, now let's get back and see if we can create an antidote."

--

Well, this isn't very long at all mostly because it's been sitting on my computer for a few months now and I reopened it today. A reviewer for Boredom said they wouldn't mind seeing a neko!Misaki fic, well here it is. If you enjoyed this chapter and would like more, please review! Or if you'd like to berate me for posting up yet another story, go ahead, I know I deserve it *sadness* TT-TT.


End file.
